<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiibo X SHSL Survivalist Reader One-shot: Anything You Can Do, I Can’t Do Better by purplerosewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721100">Kiibo X SHSL Survivalist Reader One-shot: Anything You Can Do, I Can’t Do Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosewrites/pseuds/purplerosewrites'>purplerosewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosewrites/pseuds/purplerosewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiibo tries his best to help his injured best friend, the Super High School Level (Ultimate) Survivalist, but finds himself doubting their friendship and his own person-hood. Is he merely a tool? Does his best friend not see him as a person? Was he useless without his special functions such as his flash light eyes? Little did he know though, his best friend was in much deeper trouble than he could have thought.<br/>Can Kiibo workout his own insecurities and save his best friend before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiibo X SHSL Survivalist Reader One-shot: Anything You Can Do, I Can’t Do Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though class had yet to begin, Kiibo found himself standing by the window of said room, watching the hordes of teens come marching through the campus. It was several stories above ground level, so he was able to get a good view of the front of the campus. It was an illogical endeavor really. Even if he had spotted his friend, it wouldn’t make them be by his side any sooner. Yet there he was glancing out searching for them.</p><p>The Ultimate Survivalist had left with Rantaro two months ago to go on one of his trips, this time to Ittoqqortoormiit in Greenland, one of the most remote towns in the world. Supposedly getting there was quite the quest itself, a guide being a necessity to get there. Should one get lost, who better than the Ultimate Survivalist to have by one’s side. They were supposed to have returned a month ago. Still neither had appeared, even with the bells threatening to toll any minuet now, signaling the start of class.</p><p>Though Kiibo himself should have been taking his seat, he was unable to keep still, pacing around. ‘Where are they? Why aren’t they here yet? Did something happen to them? What is taking them so long? Are they safe?’ Those questions seemed to be the only thoughts that could form in his mind. The Ultimate Survivalist was his best friend after all, it was only natural he’d be worried, right? Especially after having no contact for a little over two months, of course he was worried.</p><p>Suddenly the tap, tap, tapping of a pencil against his desk snapped him from his thoughts. “Survivalist!” Pure relief seeped from his tone, seeing his dear friend standing before him. “Wait, why is your leg broken!?” A cast covered the whole thing, and in their hands a pair of crutches. After a sigh escaped them, a nervous chuckle seeped out. “Yeah, on the way back from Ittoqqortoormiit a sudden snow storm hit, separating Rantaro and I from our guide, and during the confusion I… may… sort of have… uh…” Kiibo knew them hesitating like this never meant anything good. “g-gotten trampled by someone’s dog sled. BUT I’m alright so you don’t need to worry about me!” They pumped a fist into the air as if that would prove their point, but in the process almost fell over before swiftly regaining their balance. “Here Survivalist, have a seat, please.” The Survivalist practically fell onto the seat Kiibo had pulled out for them. “But enough about me, catch me up on everything I missed out on, Kiibo.”</p><p>With his dear friend finally returned to his side, the day seemed to flash by and before Kiibo knew it, the school day had already come to an end. The whole time his thoughts were still on his friend, wondering what they were going to do after class. It seemed that they always spent every second of everyday training and exercising, rarely did they ever do anything else. “Survivalist, why don’t we go to the library to study together?” Looking up to the robot they saw he held a hand out to them. “Oh, sorry Kiibo, but I’m going to my dorm room to work on my own. I have lots to get done after all.” For a moment Kiibo paused, perplexed by the statement. “Are you sure about that? I can help you catch up with all that you missed! It will be no problem for me.” They lightly shook their head. “I’ll be fine, Kiibo. Thank you though.” Using the desk for support they stood up, leaving the classroom surprisingly quickly. Seemed that even with an injury they weren’t slowing down for anything. It did Kiibo’s heart good to see they hadn’t changed one bit, even with such a setback.</p><p>The next day Kiibo found himself in a similar position as the last but instead of the window, he kept looking towards the door. The evening prior he came to the conclusion that even if they didn’t want it, it would be best that Survivalist had some assistance with their studies. Even before leaving for that trip they often struggled with schoolwork and having been gone for so long, catching up would be all the more difficult. At the very least if they would not accept Kiibo’s assistance, they needed someone to tutor them. And so there he sat, looking towards the door. Then finally they appeared.</p><p>“Survivalist? You’re pale and panting, what happened?” Quickly he pulled out a seat for them. “Heh, I may need some better pain meds. No big deal though, I’m going to have a chat with the Ultimate Pharmacist and see if she can give me anything.” Taking his own seat, Kiibo nodded in agreement. “That sounds like the best course of action. Speaking of best courses of action, I wish to speak to you abou-” Before Kiibo could even finish the bells tolled, signaling for class to begin… It was fine, Kiibo would just speak with them later.</p><p>The moment the bells for break rang out the Survivalist stood from their seat and were somehow already by the door. “Wait, Survivalist! Allow me to accompany you. You’re going to the Ultimate Pharmacist’s lab, correct?” “Heh, yeah, I’d love for you to come along.” Seeing their smile with the crow’s feet in the corners of their eyes made the most pleasant and warm feeling to weld up under Kiibo’s breast plate. In that moment Kiibo realized just how much he missed this person.</p><p>“Uh, I believe their lab is on the… fifth floor?” Quickly flipping through the small handbook, the Survivalist searched for the map of the school. “Here, let me handle that. You need to focus on walking with your crutches.” Dismissively they waved a hand at Kiibo before continuing to slowly hobble along down the hall. “I got this. You don’t need to worry about me. Surviving and being independent is literally my specialty. Super High School Level Survivalist, remember?” There was this laughter in their tone which bubbled through, revealing the comment held no malicious intent and was simply a tease. Although as if on que the moment those words had finished slipping out from their lips their footing slipped out from under them, and they were suddenly getting very intimately acquainted with the floor. “Survivalist! Are you alright? How is your leg?” Kiibo kneeled before them, collecting their fallen items. Their breath hitched and quaked, almost sounding as if it were being cut off at times. With a groan they propped themselves with an arm and lightly rubbed their slightly stinging face. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.” They reached out looking for something to brace themselves on. “Surv-Hey, wa-AAAH” It was too late, with a loud crash Kiibo too got acquainted with the floor. “Kiibo! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to use you as support, I thought you were a locker or something! And I guess I forgot you just have the strength of an old man. I’m so sorry! You okay!?” “Yes, I’m alright. It takes a lot more than that to hurt me.” Though Kiibo said that so confidently he still looked wounded, his pride being what was afflicted most likely.</p><p>As they walked once more, Kiibo made sure he was in charge of the map and that they were walking at a slower pace much to the Survivalist chagrin. “I only fell because I was looking at the book. We can go faster now.” “No, absolutely not. You are injured enough as it is and putting any strain on that leg will only worsen your condition. Besides, at our pace we will make it there in plenty of time before class starts again.” “Uuugh, not that it matters anyway. We can just be as late as we want to in this place. And I’m not going to go to class if I have no reason to anymore!” Kiibo raised a brow at the comment. “No reason to anymore?” “Yeah. I don’t need to go to class if you’re here and not there.” “… Survivalist, what does my location have anything to do with-” “Hey, there’s the lab! It has to be the door with the pills and beaker painted on it!” Picking up their pace they practically skipped to the door. “Hey, wait! What does my location have anything to do with attending class? And more importantly, slow down you’ll fall again!” The Survivalist couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the slightly flustered robot.</p><p>Feeling their footing getting wobbly they threw themselves at the door for support. When they tried twisting the handle, they found the door was locked. “Oh, is no one here?” Kiibo audibly huffed, showing his disapproval at the Survivalist’s behavior before responding. “It appears so. I suppose they could be somewhere else.” “That’s pretty rarer in this place. Most everyone is so passionate about their talent that they can’t stand to do anything else.” “Survivalist, that’s just you.” “Yeah, so.” “Survivalist, not everyone is willing to skip meals to keep exercising and rock climbing in their lab.” “Well, then everyone else should just get more passionate about their talent.” “Not to your extreme, you do so to the point of it being unhealthy!” “Kiibo, it’s fine.” “No, it’s not, humans need to eat regularly!” “And I do! Eating is very important for survival you know! I just skipped the one day because I was so excited to test out my repaired lab!”</p><p>Placing their hands on the door they adjusted themself so they could get a better view through the window finding the lights were off in the room beyond it. “Well, if not here, where else could they be?” “Their classroom perhaps? Or their dorm room would be the other two most logical places to look next.” Suddenly a third, unfamiliar voice chirped up. “Excuse me, but are you looking for the Ultimate Pharmacist?” The Survivalist eagerly turned to them. “Yes! Know where they are?” “Oh, sorry, but she’s sick today.” Both the Survivalist and Kiibo looked to one another in suspicion. “The Ultimate Pharmacist got sick?… Maybe it was a good thing I didn’t get medicine from her.” “I’m not so sure about that, Survivalist. As odd as it sounds, all humans are susceptible to getting sick. And though rumors should not be taken at face value I have heard many accounts of her drugs working wonders.” “Kiibo you’re so lucky! You never get sick! It’s not fair!” Placing his hands on his hips Kiibo looked awfully smug and proud. “Well, let’s see if I can get something from the nurse’s office.” “This sounds like a reasonable plan.”</p><p>And with that said they were off for the nurse’s office. This time Kiibo making absolutely sure that the Survivalist did not rush off ahead. Once there they found there was no one but the Super High School Level Health Committee Member fallen on the ground in a rather precarious position. “WWWAAAAAHHH! I’m so sorry!” She quickly scrambled onto her feet. “U-um, what’s your ailment?” “My broken leg hurts. Have any pain meds you could give me?” “U-um, I need your medical file first, what’s your name?” “… I’m the Ultimate Survivalist.” “Okay, have a seat on the bed as I go get it.” “I actually have a doctor’s note.” They pulled out a piece of paper from their pocket and handed it to the girl. “It says how powerful of pain meds I can get; I think? I don’t understand half of the jargon on it.” With a nod she passed the note back and made her way for the giant cabinet filled to bursting with pill bottles.</p><p>Having only searched for a few minutes the girl fell down again. The Survivalist and Kiibo both came to the conclusion that it’d likely take her a while to get the medicine. Wiping some sweat off their brow they looked over their shoulder towards the window behind themself. “It’s awfully warm here. Should we close the window curtains or open the window?” “O-oh, I’m so sorry! The air conditioning broke! But It will be repaired by tomorrow!” “Ugh.” Taking a glance to his friend, Kiibo pondered whether or not he should ask them that question… It couldn’t hurt to ask, right? “Uh, Survivalist, would you embrace me for a moment?” “What?” Kiibo stiffened under their confused gaze. “I believe I can alleviate you of this issue with a function of mine!” “Okay!” “Huh-AH!” Kiibo was tackled into a hug, but thankfully not with enough force to knock him over. Being so close to the robot the Survivalist could hear a light humming come from him. “Hmm? You’re suddenly so cold!” “Yes! I have internal fans for cooling off my more delicate parts, but while you were away Miu gave me an upgrade that allows me to control my outer layer’s temperature.” It was quite odd feeling Kiibo’s freezing form but seeing his cheeks flushed with a fiery hot red.</p><p>Eventually the medicine was gotten and- “Just a single pill, and it’s hardly done anything!” They groaned, burying their face into the notebook that was placed before them. “I understand you’re upset, but please, pay attention. You can keep complaining about it, but it won’t make anything better.” Sitting back up the rows upon rows of bookshelves that were lined up behind Kiibo caught their eye. “Look, Kiibo, I’m going to level with you. I only agreed to study with you ‘cause I thought this’d lull me to sleep so I could sleep through the pain, but that hasn’t happened yet, so let me complain! It’s the only solace I have left!” Kiibo simply gave his friend a deadpan stare. “… Survivalist, enough with the theatrics please. You missed a lot and I sincerely doubt you can get work with your survivalist skills alone, so you need a full high school education.” “Okay, okay. I’ll stop. Where were we?” “We just sat down.” “UUUGGGGHHHH! Can’t we go for a run or something?” As if instinctively with how instantaneously he did so, Kiibo made an ‘X’ sign with his arms and shook his head. “No. Absolutely not! Not in your condition! We are going to take it easy and not partake in any strenuous activity.” The Survivalist sighed, knowing their friend was right… but that didn’t increase their motivation to do this anymore so.</p><p>Finally, they took a closer look at the notebook that was passed to them moments ago. The handwriting was extremely neat, not a line out of place, and not an eraser mark or any blemish could be found on a single page. As pretty as it all was, the Survivalist immediately noticed something off with the notes. “Kiibo, did you literally write everything that was said in class?” “Yes? Do you not do the same when taking notes?” “… Kiibo.” “What!? What’s with that look!?” They gently facepalmed themself before pinching the bridge of their nose. “… Well, now I know why you always look like a mad man when taking notes.” “What’s wrong!?” “Boy, you just need the important stuff, not literally everything… Though, you are a robot, so I suppose you’d have a better memory than a human. Wait but then why take notes a-” “Survivalist! I thought you were better than to stoop to the low of making such robophobic remarks!” “How was that robophobic!? It was a compliment! I was saying you have a good memory!” “Bold and robophobic of you to assume I have a good memory!” “… how do I even respond to that.” “Yes, my memory is sharper than humans’, every memory of mine is a perfect reflection of what truly happened, but that does not mean I remember absolutely everything! My memory banks do not have the capacity to do so. Dr. Idabashi specifically created me in such a way where I have the average memory storage capacity of a human, but all my memories are completely accurate, that is the only difference! Memories that are deemed to be the least important compared to others are deleted!” “Okay, let’s do an experiment then. What day is today?” “Wednesday.” “The date?” “15th of July.” “Who am I?” “My best friend, the Survivalist.” “… Aw… Thank you…” “Though I may have to reconsider that given your blatant robophobia.” “Hey! I’m trying to prove my innocence right now!” “I fail to see how th-” “What time did my plane to Greenland depart at?” “5th of May, at 6:00 was when it was supposed to depart but due to, and I quote “stupid delays, like seriously I should hope that planes are able to fly let alone take off in wind. Also, that was said sarcastically Kiibo, please don’t think I’d actually complain about safety.” it left two hours late at about 8:09 instead.” “AH-HAH! See! You have a much better memory than a human! No person would bother to remember all that over a phone call!”</p><p>Ah… no person huh…</p><p>“…”</p><p>no person would…</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>I suppose recalling such a trivial detail is ridiculous.</p><p>“Kiibo?”</p><p>I suppose their exact words aren’t all that important either, just the message it conveyed.</p><p>“Hello? Kiibo?”</p><p>… This is just like looking out the window before.</p><p>“Uhh, Kiibo? You okay, buddy?”</p><p>Or even before then when I counted down the seconds till the date they were to return.</p><p>“Kiibo, you just staring off into space like this is kinda worrying me.”</p><p>A person… would not do that… but I di-</p><p>“KIIBO!” “AAHHH! Survivalist!?” They were leaning over the table, their breath heavy, their hands on his shoulders, holding them in a firm grip. “What are you doing! You’re putting pressure on your broken leg!” Quickly Kiibo pushed them back, though it didn’t do much and they simply sat back on their own. “Thank goodness, you scared me there for a moment.” “Scared you!? You’re the one being reckless!” “Well you just shut off or something?! What the heck was I supposed to do? Scooch out of the chair, get my crutches, and hobble all the way around this stupid long table? Hell no! That would have taken far too long! What if you were over heating or whatever else can just freeze a robot like that! If you needed help, I wouldn’t take my sweet-ass time!” After a moment, a small sigh escaped Kiibo.</p><p>Maybe… maybe it was just an accidental robophobic remark. They are still pale, and their breathing is unstable, maybe the pain is making it so that they can’t think straight. I should be more lenient on them.</p><p>At least, that was what Kiibo kept telling himself in his mind, but… thinking of all the possibilities, a part of him couldn’t help but doubt his own reasoning.</p><p>“Anyway, we’ve gotten way off track! We’re supposed to be studying right now. Here, just let me tutor you.” Kiibo quickly made his way around the table and sat beside the Survivalist. “So, let’s get started!”</p><p>And that they did. “Uh, so I would now divide the twelve?” “No, Survivalist, you need to multiply by three to get X then you divide by the twelve.” “Huh? Wait but then what about the five from the beginning, we still haven’t done anything with it.” “No, it’ll come back later.” “Really?” “Yes, just ignore it for now.” “This is hopeless. We’ve been at this for hours and I still don’t understand!” “It’s only been an hour.” “Can we take a break, please?” “Yes it-” Kiibo was then suddenly interrupted when everything around began to violently shake. “Earthquake!?” As the lights in the room began to flicker moments later the Survivalist and Kiibo ducked under the table, placing a hand on a leg of the table and their free arm over the back of their neck. All around them booming and crashing sounds rang out. Even with bracing themselves they could feel the table they hid under sliding about.</p><p>When that loud rumbling and thumping ended, when the quaking finally stopped the pair stayed hidden under the table, but when no aftershock came, they took a look around at the damage. “Survivalist, is my vision malfunctioning or is the room pitch black?” “No, the lights must have gotten busted. Eh, no big deal. This is certainly much better than a cave-in… unless a bookshelf fell in front of the door then I guess this is kinda like a cave-in. Eh, still better since I know there aren’t any sink holes here. Here, take my hand. I’ve already memorized the layout of this place.” “There’s no need for that! I have a function that is perfect for just this occasion! Besides, there are probably so many books scattered on the floor, it wouldn’t do for you to lead the way, only to slip and fall over.” “HEY! I’m the Ultimate Survivalist! I can take care of myself in a situation like this even with an injury, thank you very much!… Though using your flashlight function is the best idea for now… Tch, I can already see that smirk on your face.” “You can?” “In my mind. I know you! You always get so haughty when your special functions are useful.” “Heh! Survivalist, close your eyes, just in case, I don’t want to blind you.” “Go ahead, eyes closed!” “… Okay, you can open now.” It was a bit of a strain on the eyes given how extraordinarily bright Kiibo’s flashlight eyes were, but they certainly come in handy. Taking a quick glance around they could see many of the heavy bookshelves had toppled over and all the books in them were strewn about making the place look as if it were ransacked. “Huh?” That was all they could see before the eye lights suddenly shut off that is. “Kiibo?” “Uh, u-uh… It… it appears the lights broke.” “What, how?… Wait! Did they break when I accidentally slammed you into the ground before?” “W-what!? No! I’m not that fragile!” “Well, it’s fine, I can just use my phone.” WHAT!? Absolutely not! Don’t compare me to such a simple machine!” “I’m not! You and a phone are nothing alike! The phone doesn’t have confidence issues.” “Hey, I don’t have confidence issues!” “Boy, you do! Don’t even kid yourself.” Even if there was that lovable and irritable teasing tone, Kiibo really didn’t care for those comments. “Just give me a moment, I’ll have my eyes on in a flash!” “Oh? In a flash you say?” “Yes! Just… come on…” “I’m just gonna use the phone.” “No, you don-” “Too late! Let’s go now and get to the field before we get in trouble for not following the earthquake procedure.” Thankfully for Kiibo since he was still hidden in shadow the Survivalist couldn’t see how the robot glared so intensely at the small device in their hand.</p><p>After having finally escaped the room and getting to the field outside of the school they had to go through the usual rigmarole of making sure each and every person was present and accounted for, an especially exhausting task considering it was the middle of summer. Thankfully for the Survivalist, Kiibo was willing to use his cooling function to make the process just a bit more bearable.</p><p>A heavy sigh of relief escaped the Survivalist having heard the count was finally finished. They took out their phone, checking the time as they leaned into Kiibo’s back a little more, loving that cooling feeling amongst the heat. “Heh, hey Kiibo guess what.” “Uh… I don’t know, what?” “Class ended ten minutes ago.” “Class is over? Huh, am I still going to get a maintenance check today?” “Maintenance check?” Wrapping their arms around Kiibo, they nuzzled into him wanting to keep cool while speaking with him. And they also wanted to see the red that spread across his cheeks. “Yes, I was to visit Miu in her lab after class today for a maintenance check.” “Oh, go see her then. And make sure she fixes your eyes.” Taking the crutches Kiibo was holding the Survivalist took a few steps back. “I don’t know, I was thinking about delaying it to another day.” “What! Why!? I probably broke your flashlight eyes! You’re hurt, you need to get fixed!” “Well…” Kiibo took a moment to collect himself, wanting to word his feelings clearly. “You were gone for months, I missed you, and you are hurt too. I don’t want to just leave you but in your current state you really shouldn’t be walking too much more, you got out of breath just getting to this field from the library, I don’t think dragging you around to Miu’s lab then to wherever else we’d go after would be good for you.” So tenderly they smiled at hearing those words. “Kiibo, we have the rest of our lives to hang out. Go get that check-up with Iruma and come see me when you’re all better and no sooner! Besides even if I’m hurt, I can be good on my own! You don’t have to worry about me! Do you think this is the first time I broke a bone?” A light, hearty chuckle bubbled up from deep in Kiibo’s chest. “Knowing you, I’d be more surprised if you never have before.” “See! I know what I’m doing. So, go get healed up buddy, we’ll see each other later.” “… Where will you be?” “My dorm probably, or maybe my lab since it’s so roomy, at least much more so than the tiny dorm.” “… Alright, you’ve convinced me. I’ll see you later.” Giving Kiibo a pat on the back they disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>Thankfully for Kiibo, Miu was always more than ready to do some work on him. “Hey, Kiibo, are you sure you don’t want any new functions? I can give you some real bal-” “Nope! I’m fine. I don’t need any more additional functions. But Miu, must we go through this conversation every time I get a maintenance check?” … And that was the last thing Kiibo remembered. One moment Miu was pinned against him doing her work then in the next she was sitting at a table fiddling with something. “Miu? What happened?” “For fuck’s sake, finally!” She spun around on the chair, adjusting her goggles. “You were out for so long I thought you were having one hell of a wet dream. Anyway, some dip shit after shock happened and you shut down due to your maintenance failsafe.” Taking a quick glance around the room he saw how many of the items were knocked over, even a shelf. “You’re all done so you can go if you want.” “Thank you so much Miu! But how big was the aftershock?” “Huh? The aftershock? Why the fuck would you want to know that?” “Please just tell me Miu.” “It was about the same.” A feeling of absolute dread weighed on Kiibo. Immediately he sprinted out of the room.</p><p>Suddenly he stopped himself, remembering that he has a phone. He quickly shot the Survivalist a text asking if they were all right. The earthquake was large enough to knock over the giant bookshelves in the library, it likely had enough force to knock over much of the equipment in the Survivalist’s lab. The place was like a fusion of the harshest environments and a personal gym. Likely anything that could have fallen over would already have done so in the first earthquake, but it was possible that some of the even bigger equipment could have come loose in the first quake and then actually toppled over in the aftershock… Right on top of the Survivalist! If they weren’t hurt Kiibo would have no reason to worry, but they could hardly even walk in-</p><p>Nope! NO! Kiibo shook his head trying to stop thinking of such things. Dwelling on the possibilities would do nothing to help them and just make him worry and in an unfocused state he’d be even less of help to the Survivalist! Now in an all-out sprint Kiibo charged for the Super High School Level Survivalist’s lab. Once there he discovered the lights were shut off and the door was locked. The dorm, he ran for their dorm room.</p><p>The moment he reached it he knocked on the door discovering it was unlocked. “Survivalist?” He got no response. “Uh… Survivalist, are you in there?” Kiibo stood there but still got no response. Recalling he sent them a text he checked his phone, finding he got no reply. “I’m coming in now!” Kiibo tried opening the door but found something blocked the way. “S-Survivalist! Are you in there?” He froze when taking a peek past the door. He was only able to see a little bit given how little the door opened but he saw his friend face down on the ground. “SURVIVALIST!” They didn’t move. Kiibo pushed the door open with all his might. He had to open it! He NEEDED to open this STUPID DOOR! HE NEEDED TO OPEN IT RIGHT NOW! “SURVIVALIST!” Taking several steps back he dashed into the door slamming into it. It didn’t budge. It seemed doing this caused a glitch and Kiibo fell to his knees. Why? WHY CAN’T HE HELP THEM!? WHY CAN’T HE GET TO THEM!? Wait, the phone! Kiibo whipped out his phone and raced to the contacts. “Gokuhara! Gokuhara, where are you?!” There were some shuffling noises on the other line before Kiibo got an answer. “Gonta is at his lab. But Kiibo sounds so worried, what happened?” “It’s Survivalist. I think they’re hurt; they’re just laying on the ground not responding, but I can’t get into their dorm, something is blocking it. They need help right now!” “Survivalist is hurt! Gonta be there right away!” Then the call ended.</p><p>A soft thud rang out as Kiibo just dropped his head and his forehead hit the door that stood just inches before him.</p><p>…</p><p>All was silent except for the soft humming of those fans just barely being able to keep Kiibo from overheating. Why can’t he help them? Even with all these functions that were inside of him, he couldn’t do a thing to get to them. All he could do was wait and think. Think about asking Dr. Idabashi if Kiibo could have a failsafe function where in emergencies he could be much stronger than a senior citizen. Think about how if only he had better functions. Think about that if he got too many more functions, his body would have to be changed, how it was possible he wouldn’t be recognizable. Think about how he was only useful with those functions and nothing else. Think about how these functions though useful are probably what make him be seen as… as not a person. Think about how maybe, if he didn’t have flashlight eyes, or a perfect memory, or the ability of willfully changing his external temperature he’d be accepted. Maybe, without all his functions and if he were given the strength of an average teenager he’d be seen as more than a human shaped Swiss Army Knife. Maybe… he’d actually be helpful. Maybe he could be beside his friend. Maybe he’d… they’d…</p><p>Kiibo tried telling himself that thinking such thoughts was not going to help the situation, but he found no reason to stop this process either, so he continued.</p><p>“Kiibo! Gonta is going to open the door so Gonta needs you to move!” Without a second thought Kiibo jumped to his feet and backed up. Effortlessly Gonta pushed the door open. Kiibo dashed past the giant man and dove straight into the room. Thousands of scenarios ran through his head, but what he saw was not one he even thought to consider. There they were, earbuds in, the volume on full blast, a small folded towel clenched between their teeth… DOING PUSHUPS!</p><p>“What are you doing!?” With a single swift tug, the earbuds came out, finally getting their attention. “Heevo? En v-” “Oh! No! You are going to answer my questions first.” Having the strength of an elderly man Kiibo was not able to physically stop the Survivalist so instead he ripped the sheets and pillows off the bed and placed them all in a crumpled heap under them. “Survivalist, you can’t put pressure on your leg like this, what are you doing?” Guiltily his friend looked behind themself for a moment before looking back to Kiibo and taking the small towel out of their mouth. “Uhh… push-ups?” “… What, no! Why are you doing this, you’re just hurting yourself.” Suddenly Gonta towered over Kiibo, looking down at the Survivalist absolutely worried and scared. “Survivalist? You’re okay? Kiibo told Gonta you were very seriously hurt!” Before the Survivalist could question the situation Kiibo came to a blood boiling realization. “Wait… This is why you wanted the pain medicine!? No wonder your leg is hurting! You did this yesterday too, didn’t you!” Unable to look the concerned robot in the eye, they instead looked to the wall. They were absolutely out of breath, even gasping at times. “I… Just let me explain.” Kiibo didn’t dare move, simply waiting for this ‘explanation’. Gonta helped the Survivalist get into a more comfortable position before they began to speak, shakily hugging themself. “Look… You probably figured it out by now, but Rantaro and I were late getting back because we were caught in the snowstorm. My leg broke around the time the storm began, so by the time I got to a hospital, maybe a week later, it was really messed up. I was forced to stay there several weeks because of it! And Because I was in a hospital, I wasn’t allowed to move at all! Kiibo, if I don’t keep moving and exercising, I’ll become weak! I’ve already been forced to rest for so long, I’ve lost so much progress! I can’t just do nothing anymore! I need to get my strength back!” “I still don’t understand. You’re making your injury even worse, forcing you to rest even longer. You’re hurting yourself!” “Well, yes, but at least I’m doing something and not nothing!” “Survivalist, your arguments make no logical sense. For now, let’s get you to the nurse’s office an-” “NO! You don’t need to do that, I’m fine, please don’t tell the nurse!” Sitting up just a bit too quickly the Survivalist yelped out, clutching their hands on the cast. Their entire form trembled, tears percolating in the corners of their eyes as they doubled over. “Judging by that reaction I believe you need to seek help right away.” “Gonta will carry Survivalist to the nurse!” Before they could further protest Kiibo and Gonta ran with them cradled in Gonta’s arms.</p><p>After explaining what had happened to the nurse and Super High School Level Health Committee Member, Kiibo and Gonta were asked to stay out of the room as to not get in the way of the examination. Understanding though a little reluctant Kiibo stayed away. At least this gave him the opportunity to more closely examine his friend’s words instead of telling them their reasoning made no sense. Though he didn’t do so for to long. “Gonta’s worried about the Survivalist. Gonta’s not sure what happened to them, but they looked bad.” “Oh, yes, Gokuhara. Thank you so much for your help.” “Gonta is always ready to help a friend! And it’s the gentlemanly thing to do!” “I think they should be alright now, so you can go if you want to.” “Ah, well…” Gonta’s eyes lingered on the door before looking back to Kiibo. “Gonta’s worried, but Gonta doesn’t know much about this and doesn’t want to get in the way, so maybe it would be better if Gonta left.” “I’ll call if we need you again.” “Yes, please do! Bye Kiibo.” “Bye Gokuhara.” And Kiibo was left alone again.</p><p>He found his eyes drawn to the window; the sun was setting. Kiibo wondered how late it was… How long had it been? If he had been stronger, would they have gotten help sooner? Could Kiibo have stopped them from further injuring themself? If Kiibo wasn’t so fragile and needed maintenance maybe he could have stopped them from acting so recklessly. “Oh, good you’re still here.” It was the nurse. “Yes I am.” “Would you be a dear and get the Survivalist’s wheelchair for me? They really shouldn’t be using those crutches when they have such bruised ribs and lungs.” “Bruised ribs and lungs? They never mentioned that. And a wheelchair? They have one?”</p><p>Sure enough, when he went back to their room, he found a disassembled wheelchair in a corner. Upon seeing the thing Kiibo came to a conclusion he found preposterous, but it was the only logical answer. Whatever pushed his friend to do pushups with their various injuries was the same that compelled them to use crutches they bought instead of a wheelchair given to them by the hospital. “Survivalist just what is making you do this?” When he had gotten back, he was told the Survivalist would be staying overnight for observation. So he was indirectly being told to scram. Unfortunately, he didn’t understand this at first just standing outside of the room waiting for his friend before directly being told to just leave.</p><p>It was night by the time Kiibo got back to his dorm room. Under normal circumstances Kiibo would study, go to sleep mode or shutdown and recharge, but this was not a normal night. He simply laid on the bed just staring at the ceiling. He needed to figure out some things. His emotions just kept swirling around and he couldn’t tell what they were. Mad, happy, relieved, scared? He had no idea what he was feeling and towards who. Was it himself, or them, or both? And… did he mean it? Everything he thought when sitting at their door. Did he truly believe all that? In that moment all he truly knew was… everything hurt, so, so much.</p><p>The next morning, sitting at his desk he found himself in the same position prior, just looking at the door, waiting for the Survivalist to show up. Of all things Kiibo just wanted to talk to them, to just figure out why they were doing what they did. Why they downplayed their injuries and out right omitted some? Did they have even more he wasn’t privy too? He just wanted to focus on them… Then the bells rang. They still hadn’t shown up. Kiibo waited a little longer in case they did show up and were just late. Half an hour in and Kiibo shot up his hand, saying that he was leaving class. Kiibo then immediately dashed for the nurse’s office. But when he arrived only the Ultimate Health Committee Member was there. “Excuse me, but where’s the Survivalist?” “Oh, they were discharged this morning. I even brought them to their dorm room. They should be resting in bed.” Was the Survivalist actually resting? Not wanting to risk his friend doing something foolish and accidently further injuring themself Kiibo ran as quickly as he could to their dorm.</p><p>As he did so something caught his attention, almost causing him to trip over himself. The door to the Super High School Level Light Music Club Member’s lab was open, and he heard the Survivalist singing? Taking a peek inside he found himself in a world for the brightest lights and the darkest shadows. The owner of the room wailed away on her guitar beside the Survivalist who was sitting on their wheelchair with a microphone in hand.  Side by side they were on a stage, a myriad of bright colors flashed over them, a huge contrast to the blank black that was the rest of the room.</p><p>All too quickly the song had come to an end and the moment it did the Survivalist and Kiibo locked eyes. “Survivalist? Why aren’t you at class? I… When you never showed up, I got worried. I thought your injury may be worse than what you told me prior.” The musician jumped up to Kiibo with a hand raised. “Oh, oh! Ibuki knows! Survivalist asked Ibuki to train with them! Train in a way that wouldn’t hurt their leg!” Kiibo simply looked at his friend in complete bafflement. Even when they were completely out of breath, they tried speaking. “Well… okay, look…” “OOOOOH! Ibuki knows!” The musician hopped back up on stage and quickly helped the Survivalist get down. “Ibuki suddenly remembered she promise to hang out with a friend right now! Bye you two!” And just like that she was gone. She probably felt the stagnant, awkward air that surrounded the two.</p><p>“… You were right. Training like that with injuries was dumb but…” They paused for a moment trying to figure out how to verbalize this whirlwind of emotions. “You know how this school works. We’re here because we’re Ultimates. We’re here to improve our skills and become the best at our craft. Hell, they care so little about grades and stuff and only on talents we don’t even have to show up to class, that’s how we’re able to be here right now! But like THIS, I… I can’t.” Looking the robot directly in the eyes, they showed Kiibo the aw and fear that was rooted deep inside themself. “Kiibo, I wish I was like you.” That comment caught him completely off guard. “I… Well, I am the Ultimate Robot, the culmination of Dr. Idabashi’s work, but what exactly do you mean?” “Kiibo, once you get an improvement or new function you get to keep it forever! When I take a break for even one day my muscles and body lose some of the improvement I had gained yesterday or even more. I have to constantly push myself lest my skills and body get rusty from lack of use for even a short time and getting back to the high proficiency I was at before is so extremely difficult. The human body is ridiculously temperamental and decays so quickly when not in use, while you don’t have to worry about such things. And I even have to focus on specific parts and not just my whole body, like singing to increase lung capacity. That’s all I can do now aside from weightlifting. And Kiibo the improvements you can gain are limited only by the imagination while the human body is much more restrictive. You, you could fly, or get x-ray vision, or I don’t know! You could even have a built in ray gun or something, but me, a human, even if I wanted any of that, I can’t, there’s no way for me to be able to do any of that, but with the right parts and whatever, you could! You can be so much greater than me or anyone else at this school! Kiibo you are amazing! Even not taking possibilities into consideration you are amazing! You… you’re amazing Kiibo.” That spark of aw that was in their eyes quickly faded, leaving only a pained expression. “Look at me, I can’t even properly be a survivalist in this state. While you, even if you get hurt, you can be fixed and be properly working much sooner while I have to just be broken for four months! You, you were able to get fixed and I… I couldn’t stand just doing nothing seeing you! I want to be fixed just like you! It’s why I ignored your text! I-I couldn’t stop for even a moment, I have to get better, I don’t want to fall behind!” “Survivalist…” Their body and breath quaked and wavered. Their hands were clenched into fists. They couldn’t bear to look Kiibo in the eyes anymore, not wanting their rage and jealousy to taint their view of him. Ever since they got back Kiibo had been nothing but kind, constantly doing whatever he could to help them. How could he be so kind? How was he so amazing without even trying? How could they want to hurt him with such a petty act? “… My singing is lacking, dangerous as Shuichi puts it. Even if I practice it won’t get better. I want to improve, but I can’t. The only way I can, would be with help from someone like Miu or Dr. Idabashi. I…” Feeling those feelings and thoughts from the night prior welding up again, Kiibo placed a hand on his chest as if trying to press them down as to not overflow. After all, his friend didn’t need to hear of such things in that moment. “I am a robot, I can never improve myself on my own, but you can! I find that to be an amazing ability, but even more so is how you work so hard for that. Yes, what you did was rash, but how you so fervently chase after improvement has always impressed me, even from the day we met… The moment I existed, I have had one goal, one function, to be the embodiment of human curiosity. In pursuit of that goal I’ve learned a great many things about others and myself and… I’ve come to learn that you are the Survivalist. You’ve made it through much worse situations time and time again. It may be difficult, but you’ll make it through this, and you’ll come out better than before!” The Survivalist simply stared at him. They didn’t say or do anything for what felt like an eternity. Then their expression shifted, but Kiibo never saw another like it. He had no idea what it meant, if it was good or bad, hurt or joy. Then they spoke, but their voice was so quiet and their lips just barely formed the words Kiibo almost missed it. “… survivalist, huh.” “Is something the matter?” “… Let’s just get to class, alright? I’ve missed enough schoolwork as it is.” “O-oh! Certainly! Let’s go!”</p><p>Kiibo found himself looking back at that day quite often, in particular those last few moments. He just couldn’t figure out what it meant. Since that conversation the Survivalist wasn’t quite the same. They were a bit quieter and calmer. They also didn’t try anything rash. It was likely due to accepting that they had to just stop and not train much outside of a very select few exercises.</p><p>Months passed and there they were in the middle of November. The wind blew past sending a chill through the air. Walking beside the Survivalist Kiibo saw how they stopped spinning those wheels for a moment and shivered. “Is it cold out now?” “Nah, just a little chilly.” All around the world was baren and only the warmest of colors were spread across the ground and carried along by the wintery wind. “We should be expecting snow soon. Perhaps you should put on warmer clothing?” “I’m fine Kiibo.” Taking a step closer to them he placed the back of his hand against their cheek, the action causing Kiibo’s own cheeks to light up with the same bright colors as the fallen leaves. “Ahh, nice and warm.” “If you think the warmth of my hand feels nice, I would highly suggest that you at least get a scarf.” “Kiibo you don’t need to babysit me. I’m fine, truly… I guess I should be thanking you though.” “Hmm?” They stopped and turned to face the open horizon where forest covered mountains stood. Eventually, Kiibo turned to face the view as well, instead of his companion. “You’ve been looking after me this whole time like that. Even when I do something stupid you try to help me… I wish I could thank you somehow, but… I don’t know how too. I can’t see myself being helpful to you in any way unless I dedicated myself to robotics and offered to do maintenance for you.” “You don’t need to do that. Just… j-just keep spending time with me like this. This is a-all I could ever ask for.” “Heh, really? That’s all. Kiibo, you need to learn how to take advantage of opportunities better!” “W-what!?” The Survivalist couldn’t hold in their laughter at seeing how flustered their companion had become so quickly. “Yeah! Me being with you is a given, obviously we’re going to hang out so you should have asked for something less likely, like… Uh… OH, I know! You could have asked me to do what ever you told me to for a day, so I’d actually do things like get a scarf!” “Survivalist you should be taking care of yourself on your own without my say so.” “Excuse me! I do take care of myself! The only reason why you feel like my babysitter is because you follow me everywhere, even to my check-ups at the hospital!” “I don’t feel like your babysitter. You just say I babysit you a lot of the time.” “Ugh, whatever! My point still stands.” Kiibo felt an overwhelming joy course through him seeing the Survivalist banter with him like this. Moments like this became so scant after that conversation in the music room.</p><p>“… So winter’s gonna get here soon. I wonder what being in a wheelchair in the snow will be like. I bet it sucks.” “You won’t have to deal with it for long though. You’ll finally be able to get your cast off in three weeks. Just in time for the holidays and winter break!” “Yeah that’ll be… be nice I suppose…” At the end of their sentence the Survivalist trailed off, their voice becoming quiet. “Is something the matter?” “N-no, no. I just got lost in thought for a moment there. Anyway, I’m guessing you’ll go be with Dr. Idabashi?” “Yes, he practically insisted that I come back home for it.” “… That must be nice.” “What about you? Visiting family?” “… I don’t…” “Survivalist?” “Ah- Sorry, sorry. I’m not doing anything exciting. Just staying here and training. I need to build up my talent as much as I can before our finals. Building up my muscles in time for that will take a long time and will be very difficult. I’ll probably have to even skip class for a while, maybe even for the rest of the school year to even catch up!” Seeing that strained, forced smile felt so unnerving to Kiibo. “Survivalist, is something wrong?” “… Uh… OH! Look!” They pointed upward. Small white dots speckled the view of the gray sky as they twirled and spun about. “Ah, snow. Now I must insist that you get a scarf.” “Fine, fine. Let’s go… RACE YOU THERE!” Before Kiibo could respond the Survivalist was already far down the path, kicking up the leaves and snow as they went. “Slow down! You’re going to fall over!”</p><p>And then, for Kiibo at least those weeks flew right by and before he knew it, it was winter, and there he sat on pins and needles in the waiting room. It was finally the day that the Survivalist would get that cast off! Kiibo kept an eye on those doors, prepared to leap out of his seat and catch the Survivalist before they could run and jump around and injure themself. He could already imagine them running straight for the lab the moment they get back to the campus. It was certainly going to be a handful for a while, but Kiibo couldn’t wait to see the Survivalist back in action. Then, when the doors opened, the moment he saw it was his friend, Kiibo raced up to them. “Heh, glad to see you too Kiibo. I’m all set so we can go straight back to school.” “Okay!” Expecting his friend to immediately bolt Kiibo braced himself to stop them, but they held up a cane to him. “Uh, mind taking this? It’s throwing off my balance.” “… Alright.” Slowly they took a few steps forward, shaking like a newborn deer. A few times they almost fell but they were able to catch themself. “How come you’re just standing there? Let’s go!” “Oh, yes! But, are you sure you shouldn’t be using the cane?” “No! I need to build up my muscles and train. I can’t climb or run if I can’t even walk! The cane would just be a crutch. This may be hard, but I’ll be able to walk normally sooner instead of relying on that thing.” “… If you fall, I must insist that you use the cane.” “So don’t fall, got it!”</p><p>The world around them was completely and utterly caked in white, the only splashes of color were from the people who walked past. Kiibo’s gaze was locked onto the person beside him; the puffs of fog that seeped from their every breath, the crimson which dusted their cheeks and tips of their ears, their gloved hands which were held out searching from support despite none being wanted. “Did the doctors say anything about your other injuries?” “When I can walk, I can exercise. That’s all I needed to know, and I didn’t bother remembering anything else they said unless it had to do with physical therapy.” “… I see.” After a few more steps they suddenly came to a stop. “Kiibo.” “Yes?” “I’m sorry.” “What ever for? There’s too many reasons to count.” They chuckled, lifting up the downcast mood which seemed to surround them. “Someone’s feeling sassy today.” Sighing, they pulled up their scarf to cover their face just a bit more. “For not telling you how injured I truly was when I got back. I knew you’d be worried and insist I rest, but… I wanted to still push myself and regain my strength. I was panicking then and… I’m still scared now. Trying to train and seeing truly just how much I’ve deteriorated… I’m scared, but that fear was and is no excuse to hold back the truth. I’m sorry.” A cold wind rushed past causing them to hug themself and shiver. “Survivalist… I’m glad you see your faults in past actions, and thank you for apologizing… I truly was worried and scared for you then. So, you’ll be completely honest with me from now on, alright?” “Yeah, as long as you do the same. I don’t want this becoming one sided and I just dump all my issues on you… You can tell me about any troubles you’re having, okay.” “Yeah, I will. And since we’re being completely honest there is something I-I’d like to say.” Kiibo’s cheeks suddenly flushed and he kept looking at anything other than his companion. “W-well… I realize that you want to walk without assistance, but… uh… Y-you look rather cold and I… would want to… warm you up? B-by holding your hand.” “Ah… sure.” Kiibo made a small squeak like noise as he froze in place hearing the reply. “O-oh, okay.” Hesitantly he reached his hand out to their own. The pads of their fingers just barely touched, and the palms of their hands hovered apart. The Survivalist looked to Kiibo, hearing how his internal fans were working on overdrive despite there being the crisp cold air which surrounded them. Gently the Survivalist slid their fingers next to Kiibo’s and curled them down, closing the distance between their palms. Moments later Kiibo followed suit. “You okay, Kiibo?” “Y-yes! I’m fine!” The Survivalist then placed their hands into their coat pockets, pulling their companion closer and causing him to make some sputtering noises. “What about this? You alright with it?” “A-ah, uh, y-yea- yeah! A-absolutely!” The heat which radiated from the robot was a familiar warmth, the kind one could only find on summer days which tingled the skin. A lovely warmth.</p><p>For the next few days Kiibo and the Survivalist walked side by side, hand in hand, not daring to leave the other. Quickly the Survivalist was walking around like nothing had happened. Seeing this, Kiibo was not surprised that they had not shown up to class, they did say that when they could walk, they would go back to training. By the time class had come to an end Kiibo had decided to check up on them. Before they got injured the Survivalist was always so health conscience, always making sure they took breaks when needed and always ate the healthiest of meals. Kiibo also knew how reckless they could be so he wouldn’t be surprised of they had not taken any breaks either. And so, he made his way for their lab. Sure enough the door was unlocked signaling that someone was inside and the he found the Survivalist panting and running on a treadmill. “Hey, Survivalist. Have you taken any breaks today? You look rather worn out.” “Y-yeah.”</p><p>The next day the Survivalist didn’t show up to class again. When Kiibo went to visit them, they basically had the exact same interaction, only difference being the Survivalist was doing curl-ups. And the next day, and the day after and the day after that, it was all the same. By the morning of the eighth day Kiibo decided to just spend the day with them. Admittedly having been so close for five months Kiibo missed being with them, and even before they were injured, they’d hang out with Kiibo no matter how much they were training. There were even times where they dragged the unsuspecting robot into a week long camping trip in the mountains without any equipment, teaching him how to hunt or find north or to tell the difference between poison ivy to other plants or how to make a tent with nothing but tree branches or how to make a raft or how to make tools or food from every single part of an animal or even how to just stop, breathe, look at the stars and not think a thing at all. Now they were just held up in their lab.</p><p>As the Ultimate Survivalist and from having been on several survivalist expeditions with them, Kiibo knew they woke up when the sun raised and slept when the sun set so Kiibo tried to catch them at their dorm room when the sun rose, but… No one appeared. Did they go on an expedition and he just wasn’t told? Did they decide to sleep in their lab so they could start training as soon as possible? Well, there was only one way to find out so off Kiibo went to the lab. Upon reaching it Kiibo found the door to be unlocked. So they did stay there all night? Then he spotted them laying on the ground… They hadn’t woken up yet? It must have been because there were no windows in the room, and they couldn’t see the sun. Their skin was almost snow white and sweat dripped off of them. Kiibo placed a hand on their shoulder and gently rocked them. “Survivalist? Wake up, please.” They didn’t respond. “Survivalist! You need to wake up now!” Still no response. “Survivalist!” Not this again! Why this again!? At least he could get past the damn door this time around.</p><p>The next moments were but a blur. Kiibo remembered what happened. He remembered calling the nurse’s office. He remembered the nurse getting there and checking them, finding out they had fainted from exhaustion. He remembered Gonta being called to carry them to their room. He remembered all that, but it just happened, like he was watching some T.V. show. It wasn’t real, he was just a third-party observer, and yet, there he was, sitting on the edge of their bed, just waiting for them to wake up. He didn’t have to stay, the nurse said they only needed rest and nothing more, and yet… Kiibo couldn’t keep himself away. What had the Survivalist done to themselves this time?! They were smarter than this he thought! Yes, they were reckless, but not to the point of stupidity, were they!? They were fine now! They could train properly now, so what was wrong!? Why were they hurting themself again!? What was wrong? What could it be? They said they’d be honest, that they wouldn’t hide anything, so WHY DID THEY DO THIS!? Why? “why…”</p><p>Did they just say that to placate me like some child? Or… or did the promise mean nothing to them? Were they just saying some words to an inanimate object? Was… was that all that moment meant to them? Did this not matter? Do I not matter to them? I suppose a person would keep their promise to another person, but to something not a person… is that all they see me as?</p><p>“K-Kiibo?” “Survivalist!” Sitting up they looked around in confusion. “What happened? Why am I here?” There was a slight panic in their tone and with Kiibo already in an emotional state placed him very off kilter. “You fainted.” “What!? But, but I just got started working out after a break! I should have been fine!” “You weren’t pushing yourself?” “No!” “There’s nothing wrong you haven’t told me?” “I-I didn’t think so!” Though those words placed a part of Kiibo at ease the sheer fear emanating from the Survivalist shook him. “I should have been fine! I have to be fine! I-I’ve been training for days building up myself to my normal pace! I wasn’t even halfway there, and I faint!?” Their breathing quickened, and their pupils dilated. “No. Nonononoonoonononono! I can’t be this far behind! There’s only two and a half months till finals! I can’t be this far behind! I, I can’t! I CAN’T CATCH UP IN ONLY TWO AND A HALF MONTHS!” “Survivalist calm down. Breathe.” “This can’t be happening! It can’t be!” “Survivalist, everything is alright.” “No! No, it’s not alright! I can’t be this far behind! I can’t fail! I’m losing everything! I-If I can’t pass the finals, If I can’t prove I’ve improved this past year I’ll be kicked out! If I’m kicked out, I can’t be anything! I’ll just be left on the streets to rot and die! What the hell will I be then!? If I’m not recognized as the Ultimate Survivalist, then what am I!?” Their breathing became this warped choked out laughter that echoed through the small room. Tears cascaded from their eyes as their entire body trembled. “Survivali-” “Exactly! There, right there! You just called me Survivalist! Kiibo, what’s my name!?” “… your name?” Kiibo thought but couldn’t remember anything. “W-what?” He manually searched though all his memory files. “I forgot your name!?” “N-no. That’s it. I don’t have a name! I’m just the Survivalist! A-and if I’m not the Survivalist, who am I!? If I don’t even have a name, I can’t be anything or anyone else! What do I have if I’m not the Survivalist!? If I’m not the Ultimate survivalist I’m not anything, not even a person, I’m just nothing! I’m a failure! I’ll be completely useless and worthless! I’m just going to be jobless and die! I can’t go anywhere else! I don’t even know if I have a name! I don’t know if I have a family! I don’t even know if I have a favorite color! I don’t know anything about myself! I only know how to be the Survivalist! Nothing else! Only that! What will happen to me if I’m kicked out!? I-If I IF I CAN’T BE THE ULTIMATE SURVIVALIST WHAT AM I!? WHAT DO I HAVE!? WHO EVEN AM I!? WHO AM I!?” They tried speaking more but their words just kept getting caught on spit and tears. In the end all they could do was cry and wail till their voice broke and shattered into nothing. Nothing, nothing just an endless void of nothing.</p><p>Suddenly, in that moment, everything clicked and fit together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. Why they always pushed themself to train before the accident, why they were so desperate to train after it, why they…</p><p>Kiibo had no idea what to do at all. All he knew in that moment was just that he wanted to help and support you in any way you needed.</p><p>Amongst the panic, the fear, the tears and screaming for dear life something cut through. So tenderly he placed his hands atop his friend’s then squeezed them as tightly as he could. Though metal they were undeniably warm. “… My friend. Please look at me.” Seeing those eyes flicker towards him for even a moment was enough for Kiibo. “Being the ‘Ultimate Survivalist’ is not all you have. You have me, this friendship, your work ethic and determination. The ‘Super High School Level Survivalist’ is not all you are. You are you.” “what?” Though your mind was racing your breathing slowed just the smallest bit. You needed to slow down. You were desperate to truly hear his words. You could hear them. He spoke slowly and clearly but you wanted to understand them, not just hear them. Finally, you let go of the quilt you had clutched so tightly to the point of ripping it with how deeply you had dug your nails into it and you held his hands. You focused on Kiibo, and only him. You felt all the separate pieces of metal that made his fingers and palms. How only on his right hand, in the middle of his palm was this circular engraving with a slant through it. How when you squeezed his hands, he did the same to you. You… “You are just you. You are nothing more, nothing less than you. And you are an amazing person who I cherish and am so glad I can call my ‘friend’. You may be my friend but most importantly you are you. You are entirely what got you into this academy in the first place. You are just you and only you, so you can keep yourself here if you want to. But you don’t have too. That’s something I’ve always found so incredible about you. You can do whatever you want because you were strong enough to get yourself to this point in the first place. And you don’t have to have one sole objective in life. I know being a survivalist is all you know but that doesn’t mean it defines you. No matter what happens, if you pass the finals or not, I know you will be alright because you are not only a survivalist or the ultimate survivalist. You are just a person and a person is not just one sole thing. You are not just one sole thing. You and other people can do and be whatever you want. I know you’re scared now. You probably feel lost, but for right now, please take a moment to breathe. You’ve been focusing on this for almost half a year now, and it’s understandable. You clearly want this if you’ve stuck it out for so long. And I’m not saying you shouldn’t try to keep your title as the Super high School level Survivalist. I just want you to know that it’s not all you are or all you have. You have me, our friendship, you’re my friend, but most importantly you are you, nothing else. The world is not coming to an end. Even should the worst happen, and you get kicked out, you still have yourself and you will keep living. And even if the best happens and you keep your title, it’s not all you are. You are you, and that’s it.”</p><p>Your heart felt as if it were lodged in your throat. Tears threatened to pour from your eyes. You couldn’t stop your hands from shaking yet… Yet you could breathe. It felt like you were breathing for the very first time. It hurt, each and every breath was heavy and so raspy. With each breath you could feel it scratching your throat. But you were breathing. You were here. You were actually here. Though blurry you could see the room. You could see the wooden desk against the wall adjacent to you. You could see wooden floorboards and the blue quilt with white sheets. You could see Kiibo. You could see his spiky white hair, and his blue-gray eyes. You could see the tender concern in them. you could see his smile, how his lips quivered seeing you crying again… You tried seeing more but everything was too blurry now. You could feel his soft warmth, how it seemed to surround you in a tight secure embrace. You’re here now. For so long, ever since the accident everything felt wrong. Everything was out of control and there was nothing you could do, like you were reading some book or watching a movie. Like life just kept moving on and you were dragged along. Like you were some third party watching from the outside, like you were not even here. But you were now. You were here… And you felt so exhausted. Your entire body felt so heavy. Slowly, you leaned forward, resting your head on Kiibos’ shoulder. Yes, it wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was warm. You could feel it and know you were still here. You are here.</p><p>“My friend?” Kiibo felt how very quickly more and more of your weight was leaning on to him. Knowing he wasn’t strong enough to keep you up, Kiibo gently pushed you back, placing you back into bed. Tears percolated in the corners of your half-lidded eyes. Your eyelids kept drooping lower and lower. Gently Kiibo placed a hand on your cheek, with his thumb wiping those tear streaks away. He then pulled up the quilt and sheets. “kiibo” You shifted ‘till one of your hands were free. “O-oh.” Despite feeling himself overheating Kiibo took your hand into his own, intertwining your fingers. You then pulled your hand back, also pulling Kiibo closer. He laid next to you… Your breaths were so small and shallow now. Absolutely sound asleep. All that must have taken such a toll on you. Kiibo was glad to finally see you take a break.</p><p>Then suddenly everything hit him. How he held your hands without asking you, him caressing your cheek, tucking you into bed, and now laying on a bed with you in it… Internally he was screaming in an entire whirlwind of emotions as his entire face turned beat red. What was he doing!? Kiibo took advantage of his friend when you were in an emotionally vulnerable state, and a part of him liked it! He was a horrible person! … At least that’s what Kiibo was thinking as he laid frozen beside you as you unconsciously pulled him closer to you with the smallest of smiles curled on your lips.</p><p>When you woke up you found no trace of exhaustion, in fact, you felt refreshed. Sitting up with a stretch you felt the bed shift. “Kiibo?” The robot’s face was completely flushed and for a moment you were confused as to why until you realized you were holding his hand as you stretched, pulling him so close to you, you were only inches apart. “Kiibo! I’m sorry!” Immediately you let go and Kiibo backed up, but only a little bit. “No, my friend, I should be apologizing!” “Kiibo, how long has it been.” “Huh? It’s been a full twenty-four hours.” “… Was I holding your hand the whole time?” “… Y-yes.” “So, I should be the one apologizing, not you. You still get so flustered from physical contact, and I held your hand for so long. I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I?” “N-no! You don’t need to! It’s okay! I… liked it. WAIT! No, that’s not what I wanted to say I-” “Awww! Kiibo, do you have a crush on me?” “I-I That- May we please discuss this later!” “Okay, okay. No teasing. You want to say something?”</p><p>Kiibo took a moment to compose himself. Despite this his cheeks were still tinted red and his internal fans were on full blast. “My friend, while here I did a lot of thinking and I’ve come to realize that… I am a robot, and as a robot, I can do things humans can’t do. I can get modifications and new functions. I could get functions to moderate your heart rate, blood sugar levels, and many other vitals. With a sensor on your wrist and one over your heart I can keep track of such things and I can process them much faster than any equipment in the medical field thanks to Dr. Idabashi’s and Miu’s engineering. With this information I can help you! You can work and I’ll keep track of everything else. I can see when you will faint and stop you just before it would happen, and then we can keep pushing past that threshold in small increments and make sure you are making progress each time you go train. This way you won’t have to do any guess work or push yourself to the point of exhaustion again! I can truly help you! What do you think of this?” “Uh, what I think?” Kiibo simply gave you a nod in reply. “… I don’t know about this. I mean, I appreciate the sentiment and it would be very useful but… It feels wrong.” “How does this feel wrong?” “I mean… What do you think about this? I know you thought about this for a while, but those functions would solely be for me. Would you be comfortable with that? When you got new functions before they weren’t solely for another person, were they? You’re so kind, at times I worry you might sacrifice yourself for another and not take your own feelings into consideration. You stayed by my side the whole time my leg was recovering, you always walked with me when I was trying to train my leg, and you were even with me after I fainted and guided me and held my hand through my panic. You are a person too, so you shouldn’t do something just because it’s useful to someone else.”</p><p>Kiibo sat there, not moving. The light from the window behind you shone on Kiibo, reflecting off of him and light up the room. “… you see me as a person?” Kiibo still had hardly moved, only parting his lips just enough to form the words. “Uh, yeah? You’re my best friend. Of course, I see you as a person.” “My friend, please let me embrace you!” “Kiibo!?” Your friend looked to be on the verge of tears and his body shook, something you didn’t think a robot could do. “No.” You then pulled Kiibo into a hug. “We both get to embrace.” So tightly and securely Kiibo held you. Burying his face into the crook of your neck, you could feel the heat from his blush radiating off of him. “… It’s settled then. I’m getting Miu to install the new functions and make the sensors as soon as possible.” “You’re absolutely sure?” “Affirmatively!” “… You’re too kind, Kiibo. But I just want to make sure you’re absolutely sure. It may take me a long time to get back to how I used to be.” “All the more reason then. I want you to be happy. And… a-and I want to be with you to see that happiness for myself. I want to be able to be by your side for years to come. Even if it takes years, I won’t mind because I’ll be with you. I told you before, didn’t I? … All I want is to spend time with you… And I’d love to stay by your side after you get back to your old strength. I’ll stay with you for as long as you’ll have me.” “…” For once it was your turn to blush. “… Uh… would it be silly to say I’m already practicing for what it might be like to have the new functions? Because I can feel your heart beating so quickly right now.” You wondered how one person could be so sweet and kind as you tried hiding your blushing face against Kiibo’s frame.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>